Vocaloid Circle
by MelancholicBlossom
Summary: a story of adventure about how a man desperately looked for his love one. Its a story that is full of fantasy and risks. Luka won't appear, except on the last chapters.
1. The adventure begins

**Yehey! I've got a new story please review so I can know what you think of it**

* * *

><p>GAKUPO'S P.O.V.<p>

I'm the general of the violet kingdom, the tribal country of the pink kingdom. Unfortunately I fell in love with the princess of the pink kingdom, Luka. And now she's been missing for a week, the whole kingdom of the pink is worried about her even I. So I traveled to the sacred island at the center of the different kingdoms, to meet the guardian of the different countries who's name is SeeU.

**At the sacred island:**

The island seems really little but as I started to wonder, it seems to be getting larger and larger. Just then a lady appeared in front of me.

"I've been expecting you Gakupo" Said the lady sweetly

"Are you SeeU the guardian of the different countries" I asked her

"Yes, I am and I know why you're here and I'm already telling you it wouldn't be an easy task and no one has ever finished it" SeeU said as she looked into my eyes after that pictures of 3 girls and 3 boys suddenly flashed in my mind.

"But I want to do it, I have to see Luka" I said to her

"I know I can't stop you" SeeU said rolling her eyes in me "Then I think I have to tell you what's gonna be your task…. Do you know the 6 vocaloid circle?"

"Of course they control everything here in the Earth"

"Did you saw the images in your mind earlier?"

"Yes…..what about them"

"They are the 6 vocaloid circle and your task is to unite them with their pendants, after doing that, that's only the time Luka can be found"

"But how can I do that, I don't even know them or where to find them"

"That's why I told you this is no easy task and most people who have taken them hadn't even finished it, but for you to know the 6 vocaloid circle better, I think I have to introduce them to you one by one." SeeU said just then she removed her necklace and whispered something in it, after that a picture of a teal haired girl with a forest background began to appear then SeeU started to talk again.

"This girl is Miku the controller of nature, she has the most friendly character in the 6 vocaloid circle, but don't underestimate her with a blink of an eye you could already see yourself being tangled in a vine, close to death." Then the next picture appeared, it was a picture of a teal haired boy "This is Mikuo controller of the water, prove that you're strong enough and he'll let you live" Next was a blue haired guy " This is Kaito controller of air… Gakupo are you good in sword fighting?"

SeeU started to ask me and to be true I was a little shocked by that question but I just answered "Of course I'm good in sword fighting because it was also a responsibility of the general to know that"

SeeU stared at me in disbelief but still she continued what she was saying "Good then because you're really going to need that skill. The next picture appeared, it was a picture of a blond boy " This is Len the controller of light and I'm already telling you, be careful if you're facing him because he can really tame you except his s-sister" the next picture was a girl with red hair " This is Meiko controller of Earth and always hot tempered so be careful because if you didn't you'll just find yourself buried in soil and worms." The last picture appeared, it was a picture of a blond haired girl with a scythe next to her "I think Gakupo, you already know her" SeeU said to me

I nodded

"Her name is Rin right, the lady of the death?" I said while SeeU smiled

"Yes, her name is Rin or mostly known as the 'lady of death' and she is also the sister of Len…. Rin is the hardest to find and to handle in the whole vocaloid circle…" SeeU said and n

'This is going to be hard' I thought ' In everywhere you go, you can always hear the name Rin, as the most dangerous of the 6 vocaloid circle….For not only her powers were dangerous but also herself and even the royals and army fear her'

"You forgot to tell me about the pendant SeeU" I said to her

"Oh yes each one of them has a pendant which has 5 different sizes of circle, the biggest circle is in the left part and in the center of that circle you will see a rose with its stem rounding it making it look like number six…. And also each has a different color of rose Miku has a green rose while Mikuo has a blue rose, Len has a yellow rose while Kaito has a white rose and finally Meiko has a red rose while Rin has a color black rose with a little shade of orange." SeeU said patiently

"Then can you help me locate them" I asked SeeU pleadingly then she took me in a the top of a mountain, where I saw a large gate locked  
>"This is the gate to Miku's place and don't worry after you became friends with the different vocaloid circle they're also gonna tell you where to find the next"<p>

"okay" I said

"Sorry if I can't help you anymore out there, I'm only a guardian of the different countries so I really can't leave and here take this" SeeU said handing me a samurai sword "use it if you'll ever need"

"Thanks" I said as SeeU smiled while opening the gate

"oh yes I forgot, after meeting the Miku,Mikuo,Kaito,Len and Meiko don't forget to ask information about Rin, it will help you to gain friendship with her" SeeU said worriedly

"Don't worry I'll never forget that" I said as I begun to enter the gate.

"Good-bye now Gakupo" She said as she waved her hands in me

"Good-bye SeeU" I said softly and before I even know it I'm already in another dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>So is it okay? please review it will really be a great help<strong>


	2. the jungle adventure

**Here's the second chapter so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Still Gakupo's P.O.V.<p>

ANOTHER DIMENSION:

'This dimension is really like an endless jungle' I thought 'All I can see is a lake at the center of the dimension and a place full of nothing but trees, bushes, and many more greens'

After a several hours of walking into that jungle I'm really exhausted just then I decided to get a nap in a sakura tree, until I heard some noise on the other side of the tree but I just ignored it. After ignoring it, the noise just became louder and louder so I looked at the other side of the tree which made my eye widened in shock. There was like a dining table there made of the vines and the more I glanced the more I was surprised that a 'thing' could be found here. Just then a teal haired girl appeared out of nowhere, want to know the next that happened. The trees bowed to her together with the other plants just then I something got into my eye which made me close it for a minute. When I opened my eye the teal haired girl disappeared.

'huh were did she go' I thought just then the tree I was hiding begun to tangle me with its roots 'ughh I can't move'. Just then a teal haired girl appeared suddenly in front of me.

"M-Miku" I murmured

"Sorry about that, wait human in my dimension again that's weird, it seems that more and more human are coming by here" The teal haired girl said while the vines begun to loosen up… Phew what a relief…

"Are you Miku?" I asked

"Yes I am, wait Y-You c-can see me?" she asked me

"Of course I can, I bet anyone can see you" I replied

"No" Miku said but I can tell she's getting more serious and serious

"Huh?" I stared at her confusingly

"No normal person can see us"

"Huh?"

"What a baka, what I mean is that you're not normal"

"So are you saying that I'm abnormal?"

"Huh…that's not what I mean baka, what I mean is your special"

"Special?"

"Ughh never mind, why are you here anyway?"

So I told Miku about Luka and what SeeU and I talked about

"I see and of course I'll come with you" Miku said to me happily, she really is a very friendly person. Soon the sky seemed to be darkening, wait is it night. I never thought that this dimensions would have a sun and a moon

"You're thinking about why my dimension have a moon and a sun right" Miku said facing me happily

"Y-Yes w-wait h-h-how did you know I was thinking" I said stuttering

"Yup"

"So can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"What do you know about Lady of Death?"

"Oh Rin"

I nodded

"Well Rin is a good friend its just she's not that stable. She always get angry like Meiko and dangerous like her brother Len, The problem is just Rin and Len always argue and it's really impossible for anyone to stop them. The power of Rin is really great that it's even much greater than anyone here in vocaloid circle even her brother."

"Is she really that powerful?"

"Yeah and it will really be a miracle if you can make Rin and Len friends again"

"Do you know why they argue so much"

"Not really but we can ask The prince of time

"Prince of time?"

"Yeah, like Rin, everyone of us has a nickname, my nickname is nature's reader, I can read you in any way, your feelings, thoughts I can read them all. Mikuo is the Prince of time, he can tell you the past, present and future. Kaito is called the Knight of Illusory he can create powerful images in your mind, he can even make you see illusions. Len is the guardian of Darkness's light, he can tell you what Rin is doing and he is the only one who knows how to find Rin, the problem he can't control Rin. Well you maybe know he can also tame everyone even us just except his sister. Meiko is the drunken disaster, I know weird name but when she's drunk she can't control her powers properly, while when she's not drunk let's just expect a horrible earthquake ahead of us. You already know Rin, she's called the Lady of death, she can do all the horrible things you can and can't imagine."

'Wow, I was about to ask her but she already answered it, she's really a great reader, I'm really beginning to like her…..wait what am I thinking, she's reading my mind again is she' I thought as I look at me smiling 'she read my mind again'

"So how can we meet the prince of time then" I said trying to deepen the conversation

"We can meet Mikuo by going to gate near the lake of tears"

"Lake of tears?" I asked again dumbly

"Did you saw a lake when you went here?"

"Yes"

"That's the lake of tears but before we went there you have to eat this" Miku said handing me a tri colored flower, so I ate it just then after eating eat nothing happened that's weird

"You must be thinking why nothing happened right, that's because it will only work when we enter the gate there at the lake of tears" Miku said giggling a little

So we walked until we where already at the lake there I saw a gate made of vines with flowers and fruits at it's side, it's really wonderful.

"So are you ready to go to Mikuo's dimension?" Miku asked me which really make me more excited to go to Mikuo's dimension.

"Yes I am" I said confidently

"Let's go then" Miku said grabbing my arms as we entered the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about it... pls review<strong>

**Anyway sorry if it's short don't worry i'll make the next chapter longer**

**Tnx for reading**

**SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. uhoh

**I finally finished the chapter 3**

**anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gakupo's P.O.V.<p>

Mikuo's Dimension

As we entered the gate I felt the breeze of the air in the sea side. I closed my eyes to feel the breeze again soon I opened my eyes. My eyes widened in shock, I'm under the sea and I-I can breath. I looked at Miku curiously just then she smiled at me and said

"The flower with the tri color you just ate earlier can make you breath under water in anytime"

So that was the power of that flower, its power is really unique.

"Miku how come you can breath under water" I asked Miku

"Remember I alone can control nature and since the bottom of this sea has plant I can get oxygen from there though I really don't need it that much" Miku replied

After that we walked for several hours until we reached a kingdom designed mostly with clocks.

"Welcome Miku and I see brought a guest" A teal haired man said to Miku "I'm Mikuo by the way the prince of time and you are?"

"I'm Gakupo and we came to ask you about something" I said to Mikuo directly

"Well now no need to be straight forward and before we discuss this matter come in and make yourselves comfortable" Mikuo said directing us into his palace.

The palace was grand it's furniture are designed with the flow and the design of the sea. Suddenly I noticed that I was getting away from Miku and Mikuo who was in the meantime busy talking to each other. Just then we stopped at the living room.

"Gakupo-san please stay here for the meantime Miku and I will just talk about something outside we'll be back in no time" Mikuo said to me after that they vanished in thin air. After that I daydreamed the first time Luka and I met.

~FLASHBACK~

Me and my army will be attacking the palace after an hour. So I waited first at the town of the pink country trying to memorize the way to the palace. I was so determined to memorize it just then I bumped a girl with pink hair and in a maid outfit.

"I'm sorry mister I didn't meant it" The girl said softly

"It's okay no harm done anyway" I told her

"Oh-h then is there something I could do to repay you mister"

"Repay?"

"For forgiving me mister"

'Huh I didn't mention forgiving right? But that doesn't matter anymore I need to memorize the way to the palace and since I don't really know it maybe this girl can help me' I thought brightly

I was about to ask her a favor when some palace guard (I think) went to our way saying things like

"Milady is here"  
>"Your highness is that you?"<p>

Just then the girl with me grabbed my hands towards a deserted alley were in sometime I found myself beside an old golden fountain. 'I never thought that such thing could be found in an alley'.

"Phew that was so close" said a girl near me

"Huh why are you running away from them anyway?" I asked her

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Of course"

Then she lift her hair showing a birthmark, shaped as a crown in her neck. Wait am I seeing this right?

She's t-the princess and I didn't even noticed it

"So you're the princess….. then why are you running away from your guards anyway" I asked

"First of all call me Luka and second of all I don't want to be with my guards.. With them I an only see myself as a shadow or a ghost they're always with me I can't even breath properly when I'm with them" She said to me her voice full of sorrow "Your from the violet kingdom right?"

"H-how c-come you end with that c-conclusion L-Luka and if I'm from the v-violet c-country I should have k-killed you earlier" I said to her stuttering nervously

"Don't play dumb with me general Gakupo because I'm not dumb, I saw pictures of you and oh one more thing your hair is color violet so it's only easy for me to know that you're from the violet kingdom"

Then I looked at my hair ' oh I forgot to bring my wig and hat iisssh I was to concentrated in me memorizing the road to the palace of the pink country I wasn't able to bring my disguise' I thought angrily at myself.

"Well you know I can point you the way to the palace you know" Luka said simply

"Huh?"

"You want to know why our palace is located right"

"Yes but why are you doing this?"

"That's because my father doesn't care about anyone, every time I went to him he'll just treat me like he doesn't even no me s-so I want him to feel that his not the only person who's always important…I-I want him to feel that his not the only person present here in the world." As tears begun to form in her eyes while my heart started to beat double time..'Wait what's this feeling'

"Then would you care to join our troop?" I asked her sincerely

"I-I'm sorry Gakupo but still I can't betray my father just like that, I can lead you the way to our palace but never to betray my father"

"But isn't it showing me the way to your palace makes you look like you betray your father?"

"No way and even though there's no such thing in the law that forbids anyone to help someone in need right"

Well its kinda right so I just nodded in agreement which made me feel my face begin to heat up. Wait am I blushing….. Tell me you ridiculous author your making this handsome general blush in the midst of my country's, enemy's princess.. what the heck, you're such a pain….

So Luka showed me the way to the palace and in there we parted ways.

~END OF FLASHBECK~  
>And after that we started to see each other every night there for a couple of days.<br>A week has already pass when she started not to show, it's the only time I knew that she was already missing. I was broken hearted…

I put my face under my palms trying to stop my tears from rolling down my face. I feel so stupid not being there for her when she most needed me, and I hated myself for that.

Miku's P.O.V.

When Mikuo, Gakupo and I entered the palace of Mikuo, I saw Gakupo being left. I was about to go to Gakupo when Mikuo grabbed my wrist.

"We haven't see each other for a while Miku, why not talk each other for a while?" Mikuo asked me smiling sweetly

"O-ok" I guess but I just wonder why he is becoming strange he sure must've been thinking deviously this time.

"I just wonder why you brought a human here and how come he can see us, is he in another word a magical being?"  
>"Well I don't know and he doesn't know either… and please save the lecture later he's only here because this Luka, princess of the pink country is lost and SeeU here told him that in order to get Luka he needs us and you already know what it means right"<p>

"Yeah, yeah I understand what you mean but you already know what's going to happen"  
>"Sure even though I don't read your mind it's to easy that your planning to test his strength but just in case can I ask you a favor?"<p>

"What is it then"  
>"What happened to Rin and Len, they're fighting each other again right"<p>

Mikuo's expression changed from being happy to being worried.

We stopped at the living room where it was the only time I remembered Gakupo who's in the meantime beside me already.

"Gakupo-san please stay here for the meantime Miku and I will just talk about something outside we'll be back in no time" Mikuo said to Gakupo after that I just found myself at a place full of big bubbles floating around looking a bit like a clock.

"Welcome Miku to my favorite place _**tiempo**_" Mikuo smiled at me as my eyes started to wonder around.

"Tiempo?"

"It's a Spanish word for time"

"Oh, so now can you tell me exactly what happened to Rin and Len. Are they fighting again?"

"I guess I really can't hide the truth anymore and yes they're fighting over about something but sorry I can't tell you that"

"And why is that?"

"Because I will be killed by Rin and hey I'm still young I don't want to die"

"Killed by Rin are you sure, Rin will never do such a thing"

"Well yeah I thought of that too but when I started to scan out some of old time memories I had found out some secrets of Rin and because of that I was almost killed by Rin and if it wasn't for Len maybe I was already there in Rin's place dead"

"Mikuo you're overreacting did you forget that we can't die and that we're immortals"

"Yeah but really sorry I can't do the favor anyways let's just go back to Gakupo for the meantime he's waiting anyway" Mikuo held my hands and in just a jiffy I was already back at the living room in where I saw Gakupo gazing around his face was all painted in sad aura.

"Gakupo were here.. You look hungry do you want to eat something" I said with a look that conveyed all tenderness he felt for her.

"Huh.. but we're here to get Mikuo with us right so let's just try to convince Mikuo" He just said weakly

'He's thinking about Luka again is he, he should be strong if he wants to get Luka back' I thought feeling a little pity at Gakupo.

"Um Gakupo I'm just here and you don't need to sound so sad because I'm going to make things here fun" Mikuo started to speak as I hit his shoulder hard

"Don't worry Gakupo he's just going to test your strength" I started to walk slowly to Gakupo

"My strength hmph sounds fun… bring it on then I'm always ready for it" Gakupo smiled as he grabbed for his sword.

"Ok then as you wish" Mikuo directed as into the elevator, wait his castle has an elevator he never said to that he has such thing in here

"But.." Gakupo started to speak

"But what?" Asked Mikuo who in the meantime looked at Gakupo straightly

"If I win can you show me something"

"Show?"

"You're the prince of time I'm sure you can let me see how Luka disappeared"

"Ok it's a deal then" Mikuo said as he continue to direct us into a deserted battle ground in the middle is like a wardrobe covered in cloth

"So here's your challenge don't worry all you have to do is defeat what creature might be in here"

"Ok then" Answered Gakupo as Mikuo removed the cloth covering the wardrobe in where the sea water came gushing out the wardrobe

"This thing is my pet he takes whatever shape you are scared of" Mikuo said to as, as the sea water shaped into a girl where I saw Gakupo completely dumbfounded.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

'L-Luka' I thought as lightning started to strike me like hell. I saw the sea water shaped like a girl and I'm sure that girl is Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>Wish you like it <strong>

**i hope you'll review...**

**See you on the next chapter :D**


	4. The fight

**I can't beleive it took me sooooo loooonnggg to finish this short chapter **

**hehe... gomen anyway pls. enjoy**

* * *

><p>This can't be true is this really Luka in front of me. If true what is she doing here?<p>

"Gakupo you need to focus this is just a test" Miku said to me and if I were to guess she's reading my mind again without my permission. I stared at her but she just smiled at me.

"Test?" I asked clueless

"You need to defeat your fear, and as long as I observed you your fear most is for Luka to leave you and this time she'll leave you. So here's your task and it's very simple you just need to defeat the person in front of you… and that is if you can" Mikuo smirked at me. Me against Luka are they kidding I simply found myself completely dumbfounded that cannot even move even just for a teensy weensy bit. Just then I saw Luka (if it's really even her) draw her sword to my chest with an evil grin slowly spreading as if it was plastered at her face.

'I-I can't fight her like this...' I was really trouble in this test I tell you

"Just think that it's not her because it's not really her just remember this is just a test to prove that you're strong and is worthy to be with Mikuo' a voice that resembles Miku stated at my mind.

'yeah that's true I do not need to be afraid just remember that, that person in front of you now with a sword is not Luka it's not her, it's not her I need to trust myself once again. I just have to believe that, that's not Luka and that this is just a stupid test.

I drew my sword next to her as I saw Mikuo watch as in amazement. If this is entertainment for him next time I'll be the one to kill him even though it's impossible because he's immortal but who cares anyway he deserves it.

I drew my sword towards her chest but instead it was she shielded her chest with her arm making me stab her arm instead of her chest. She suddenly looked at me, her eyes full of painful sorrow. I forgot that she was just a fake, making me move towards her to say sorry. She slashed her sword once more to me, I got back to reality. I shielded myself with my own sword.

Normal P.O.V.

As Gakupo fought fiercely with the toy of Mikuo while Miku was trying to read the mind of Mikuo, unfortunately she can't, for every minute to come she just can feel her strength slowly decreasing. Illegal works of human towards nature was happening and this time Miku really can't take it. Mikuo noticed the slowly fading of Miku's green eyes; the dark green was now yellow green. Mikuo excused himself and went to the medical part of his realm where he stocks all kinds of medicine. In ten minutes time he finally found the medicine that he was looking for it was a crystal type of flower but away from its appearance it is the one and only flower that could strengthen up Miku. Mikuo went back to the battle grounds were he found Gakupo extremely exhausted. Sweat of like tear drops slide through his delicate face, his eyes were lost in the wilderness. With every strike that Gakupo make it just made him a less bit more concentrated in what he was doing. Thoughts with no hope started to flood his mind. With every second of every minute Gakupo just felt hopeless and weak. Miku started to worry even more while Mikuo just watched Gakupo fought, his eyes were filled with excitement.

Miku's P.O.V.

This fight is just terrible, why does Mikuo have to put up a fight like this. Doesn't Mikuo see that this fight will just lead to nothing, Gakupo might be strong but he could have a trauma about this, this is just isn't right. I looked at Gakupo hoping that this fight would just end; I felt my eyes became watery. 'I must not cry, I have to be strong, Gakupo would succeed this task and Mikuo will come with us" I thought hopefully. I saw Gakupo slashing his opponent but those slashes were tainted with grief and sadness. I saw his opponent hit him with the sword making me run to Gakupo to take the hit instead. Thank goodness Gakupo was now safe but now I saw blood rush through my chest. I felt my strength go away, my eyes were closing but I forced it to stay open. I looked at Gakupo who was staring at me in disbelief. For the last time Gakupo draw his sword into the chest of his opponent; his opponent went gone as Gakupo went to me after that everything went dark.

Mikuo's P.O.V.

I went to Miku immediately after the fight was over. What was she thinking, even though she's a in the vocaloid circle and immortal with her condition the wounds would heal slower this time. Oh yeah I forgot the flower, with that I bought out the crystal flower while Gakupo looked at me curiously, I smiled to him.

"This is a special flower made for us vocaloid circle, it functions as a medicine to strengthen us when we became weak" I told Gakupo as I magically got a bowl as from nowhere. I put the flower in the bowl as Gakupo and I watched it became liquid just like water but if you tasted it, it tastes anything that you wanted it to taste. As for Miku this would much probably taste as leek.

"So can you tell me what happened exactly to Miku" I already know where this talk would lead to.

"It's not your fault, the wrong doings that is happening to nature now is what making her weak as for now let's just her take her rest." I hold Miku bridal style as we put her to the guest room just a couple of steps beside the battle field.

After that I saw Gakupo thinking deeply, I walked beside him.

"No worries Miku would revive consciousness later and I would also go with you" I smiled

"That's good to hear; well can I ask you a question?" I gave him a questioning look "What do you know about Rin?"

I was shocked to hear him talk about Rin but he must have his reasons.

"For me Rin as a clever and nice girl when we were little but now I can see changes in her. She gets angry to often and would curse you if you ever do anything wrong to her. A little childish she might be she's also dangerous. That's all for me but I suggest do not show her any weakness when your fighting with her because with that she'll do anything just to win." With that we went to the terrace just near the guest room. It really has a great view, the trenches and the different kinds of fish swim together just like a great family.

There was a great silence that took over for the rest of the hour.

"Hi Mikuo, Gakupo what happened" Miku went out of her room

"Good to see that you're in good shape, you fell unconscious earlier at the battle ground" I said as I avoid mentioning what happened exactly.

"Hello Miku you had a good nap, Thanks for the help you gave me earlier" I saw Gakupo smile at Miku.

"Now that we're all here what do you want to know exactly" I asked both of them. Miku looked at Gakupo; I guess she was reading his mind again.

"Well Gakupo want to know what happened the time Luka was kidnapped"

"Oh that's easy, I just finished viewing that when you came" I told both of them "Let me see, according to what I saw. Luka was at the terrace that time as if she was hiding her burden about some thing, then the wind blew as strong as ever making the curtain wrap around her after that she was gone"

"Just like that" Gakupo looked at me as if he wanted to kill someone

"Yeah"

"I guess we'll just have to go to someone's place" Miku started to talk "Mikuo can you point as the way to Kaito's dimension"

"Sure thing, I'm coming with you anyways" I said as I hold there hands and went back to _tiempo._

"Let's go" I headed them to a gate with corals and pearls as the design. Its color was like a fading blush of light blue

We entered the gate knowing that ahead of us is another great adventure just waiting to be opened.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now see you again next chapter.<strong>

**Review if you want to add some ideas.**


	5. Ignus Fatuus

**Here's the fifth chapter**

**I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Someone's P.O.V.<p>

"Master we have some guest today" an unknown person whispered, I smiled.

"Well, well, well guest you say. Then we shall welcome them by the gates" I said, just who could be my guest today.

This day isn't going to be boring after all. I smirked, guest is a guest after all, and these should be fun.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

As we arrived the mist almost covered the whole place, though everything was hidden something isn't just right. I took one step just then I felt something wet, water. It was a small puddle of water but just when I moved on my spine chilled. Is this an illusion?

A man with blue haired greeted us, I recognize him from the pictures that SeeU made me see, Kaito.

"Miku, Mikuo and some guest we have here, anyway welcome to Ignis Fatuus"

"You're same as ever Kaito-kun" Miku happily greeted back

"Ignis Fatuus, what does it mean anyway" Mikuo asked, well to think about it, it really is a weird name.

"Ignis Fatuus is a Latin word whose meaning is foolish fire but also it means something such as a hope or an aim that proves illusory or lead somebody astray" Kaito explained suddenly looked at me with a questioning look.

"Nice to meet you by the way my name is Gakupo" I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too Gakupo well if you wouldn't mind how about join me in tea and let's discuss what you came here for, is that okay for you?" All of us nodded.

Soon we were in front of a castle, I noticed that the fog was thick here though the castle could still be seen clearly; it was like it was build with diamond. It was very beautiful scenery, the castle. Instead of normal cement or wood that was used as a baluster for the handrail it was silver swords.

As we went inside the castle I was dumbfounded it was really spacious. Armors that were used in combat were here. Different kinds of sword surrounded the place. You could make a sword museum in this palace already. Swords for fencing, katana, Hamidashi, Aikuchi and other more different swords that were used in war were all displayed just like a picture in a frame.

Katana, katana it was such a sight.

Next that I knew we were in a majestic garden. Flowers made of silver and diamond, wait to think almost every part of the castle was silver and diamond. Though it was plain it is also something that can only be seen in fantasy anyway I'm also in a fantasy right?

When the tea was served already I saw that the cup was crystal, I smiled.

I hope Luka was here with me then perhaps everything would just be alright.

I saw Miku look at me with a sincere face making me look back at her with an 'I'm okay' look.

The tea was earl grey, just then some sweets was brought out in were I realize that Miku and Mikuo has the same it was 'Long leek pie', Kaito's sweet was 'apple parfait' and at last mine was 'Baby eggplant spoon sweet'. It was such a yummy desert but I was still curious about something.

"Kaito since you didn't ask us why we're here; in any circumstances did you already know the reason?" I asked curious on what answer will he give.

"Well if you haven't noticed Miku already told me that when we were heading here at the garden" I looked at Miku who was smiling at me already.

"Anyway everything has a consequence you know? But I think you already know that we're just repeating the sequence you know except every sequence has also its own order and strategy right?" Kaito added, another fight again is about to begin.

"Right" I just said while the voice of SeeU started to rewind in my head. "_Gakupo are you good in sword fighting?"_

I guess the task that I'm going to handle next had something to do with sword fighting.

Miku's P.O.V.

Before we reach the garden I heard Kaito's voice saying something to me.

"Gakupo sure is a very unusual person don't you think so? Seeing us just like that"

"He sure is although I really can't see much of his feelings in his heart, I'm also beginning to wonder if he really is a person" I said to him with a worried face

"I think there's only one person who could answer that, the only problem is about communicating with her" I frowned; it was true Rin is now stubborn and really hard to find.

"That's why we're here also you know" That's the only time that I noticed that Kaito and I were communicating in our head.

"Anyway why are you here?"

He finally realized that huh?

"We are here to get you but not exactly us, it is more of Gakupo" I said to him as I forward the memory in were Mikuo asked the same question to me.

I looked at him after a few minutes who were smiling deviously; he surely has a plan for this.

Gakupo's P.O.V.

In no time I was already finished with my desert, it really was sweet.

"I guess we are all finish with our food how about if we went to the place where you'll fulfill your task Gakupo?" All of us nodded, I wonder what kind of place it's going to be.

~Time skips~

After a few minutes of walking in thick fog we already found the place.

It was like a destroyed stadium in where I felt myself having Goosebumps.

"You're kidding right" I saw Miku's eyes widened

"I thought you already destroyed this place" Mikuo looked pretty shock, am I the only one who doesn't know this place?

(A/N: That would be a yes)

Kaito looked at me mischievously

"It seems you're the only one who doesn't know this place Gakupo?" I nodded

"Well let me introduce to you a piece of what I call art, this place is called 'Cursed Mirage'" Cursed Mirage? I think I already heard that somewhere.

…..

…..

I remember it now. When I was reading some books at some library before I became a soldier, a place named 'Cursed Mirage' was written there. According to that book 'Cursed Mirage' is a place filled with dark illusions that can fool anybody who tries to enter it. Only slayers that were all gone that was killed by Rin survived that area. With this Kaito the controller of air filled it with illusion making it look like a destroyed stadium.

"It looks like you know what kind of place 'Cursed Mirage' is?" Kaito asked

"I read it in a book at some store before I went to the army" I admitted

"This would be fun" Kaito grinned. Fun? I don't think so this is going to be the opposite of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it<strong>

**I hope you could review or PM me if you want some suggestions about the story because to be serious I'm all jumbled**

**Well see you...**


	6. The Gem

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Gakupo's P.O.V.<p>

There were two entrances in the Cursed Mirage; I entered at the left side while Kaito entered at the right side everything went cold that time. Chills engulfed my body the feeling was like I was in the coldest part in the whole world. I brought out the sword that SeeU gave me earlier. I took a glance on a side guessing where Miku and Mikuo could be. Kaito made the destroyed stadium look like a transparent destroyed stadium though the problem was when someone would already step inside the place only the one outside could see what's happening.

It looks like everything has been tampered with a huge figment of imagination. As soon as I walked inside the stadium I immediately found myself inside a living room….. Wait a living room I thought I was in a stadium?

I glanced at my surroundings where everything started to float in the air and when I said everything that includes me. What the hell is happening here?

Whoa…

Ooofff…..

My head hit the ceiling, as soon as I got myself into a nicer place, unfortunately that place was at the chandeliers. I almost tangled myself into the chandelier just then a familiar blue haired guy stepped inside it smirking at me. Kaito!

"This is unfair Kaito; this zero gravity is killing me!" I shouted at him

"You should look yourself at the mirror" he started to laugh "But as you wish then"

Kaito snapped his finger; everything went down, forget that now I grabbed the freaking chandelier; this is not what I meant.

I was already hanging in the chandelier while Kaito just continued to laugh at me. Then he stopped….

"Time to get serious he muttered as a sword appeared in his hand out of nowhere. I blinked after that I jut saw myself in a scary place. Instead of a carpet of grass, skull flooded the place. The place smelled like garbage, I looked at everywhere shattered bones and sword scattered the place. Everything was hid in a dark misty fog, many trees surrounded the place. It was getting colder and colder until I heard some rustling of leaves; it was coming at my back. I faced backward and draw my sword together dodging whatever there was. A javelin? You've got to be kidding.

Where the hell did that came from?

Next thing I knew was Spartan swords were all rising pointing their tip as if it had a mind of its own started to charge me. This is so much unfair and even though how much I knew in sword fighting that wouldn't be enough.

The Spartan swords slowly turned into iron and metal thorns while I was sorted in another place and this time it's like a dome all covered with thorns. Some particles approached the same place after that it started to form into human revealing Kaito.

"Having fun with your tricky games Kaito" I eyed him accusingly; all of this is enough I'm tired of it. I'm making Kaito go with us whether he likes it or not and whether I have to force him.

I noticed that Kaito's sword changed, earlier it was a samurai sword but now it was a medieval sword in Europe.

"Not really we're just warming up anyway" Kaito muttered

We charged each other but he was too good I dodged most of the attacks until he slashed his sword into my arm. This isn't going to be good.

It took us two whole hours still charging each other, still no good. I found my body full of wounds only a few of them were already deep.

"Are you giving up already?" Kaito smirked; he wasn't even sweating a single drop not like me who was sweating like a damp cloth.

"No way, I'm not giving up and mostly I'm not giving up until you come with us, I'll crush you" I swear I could already hear myself cursing Kaito.

"Oh really I want to see you do that then" He said while he stayed into his place. I run as quickly as I could, I draw my sword.

My eyes widened, Kaito dodged it with his own finger. His hands bleed but he ignored it, he twisted his hands, the sword, my sword broke. By that time my hope flew away from me, I dropped my self into the ground, I'm so useless.

I felt my eyes watered, I stopped it unfortunately a single tear escaped. That tear slid through my face and dropped into the center of my broken sword were I saw a gleaming gem of color auburn.

It glowed so brightly that I nearly closed my eyes while I saw Kaito's eye's widened in surprise.

After a few moments the light was out, I looked at my sword again. I was dumbfounded my eyes could only tell two words 'what happened?' and not only that my wounds soon disappeared magically.

My sword now was glistening as if was just newly made; all the marks from my fight were all gone. I grabbed it in awe and stared in Kaito whose eyes were shining in both anguish and in the same time filled with dark aura.

Once again we started to fight; it lasted for an hour until I tear his sword apart. I saw him lay out a threatening atmosphere. His eyes started to change color. From his blue eyes it became bloody red sending me chills all over my body. What the heck is happening to Kaito?

"Blutüberströmt sein" Kaito announced and with that everything went out.

I opened my eyes I saw Luka, is that really her? I went to her in excitement. I embraced her tightly not wanting to let go of her.

"Luka" I whispered as I looked into her face. Horror struck me by that time; I looked at her clothes all were stained by blood. I don't know what to say that time.

Pearls of sorrowful tears flowed through my face.

I heard someone laugh evilly; I looked back and saw an insane Kaito holding a bloodied sword.

"What did you do?" I demanded an answer but he just gave a sly smile.

I was about to kill him when something stopped me.

I went back to Luka, I starred at her eyes, and it was dull. This isn't Luka, Luka never gave a dull eyes. Her eyes were always filled with flowing and rewinding emotions. I closed her eyes this isn't Luka this is just an illusion. Now I understand, Kaito you really are really good in illusions but in Luka, no one can ever fool me.

I got my sword and slashed the illusions off.

Gold like dust poured down at me.

Now I found Kaito but this time I felt some courage run through my veins. Kaito didn't look impressed he even looked more of pissed. Oh yeah I almost forgot I ruined his illusions but who cares he deserves it.

I could sense that Kaito's blood is really boiling in anger.

I blinked as mist and dust covered the surroundings next that I knew swords were all over my neck ready to slash it off.

"KAITO STOPPED IT" someone said with a high note

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Another voice shouted at my back but this time the voice was low, it was just Miku and Mikuo rushing towards us.

All the illusions went out. I sighed, that was extremely close.

When the illusions were gone I saw someone lying on the ground, trying to get up. Kaito?

I dashed to that person and yes he was indeed Kaito. I helped him stand up.

Miku went to us for help and gave Kaito, it looks like a bubble. Slowly Kaito gulp it as if it was just water, weird.

We went back to the castle together with Kaito who in the meantime has regained a little of his power.

Miku said to us that Kaito has overused his power making him have an almost breakdown.

~Later~

Kaito rested for a while in the library while we waited for him at the garden; it lasted for an hour until he came.

He was smiling.

"Feeling well Kaito?" Miku asked, Kaito nodded

"I have good news to tell" WE all looked at him "I'm agreeing already to join you with your quest"

Thank goodness

But still I looked at him earlier thinking why he suddenly looked different though he seems to understand me.

"Kaito who gave that sword to you, for you look like it really didn't belongs to you?" He asked me

"SeeU gave it to me before I went to Miku's dimension" I told him the fact though even I'll told him a lie Miku would surely find that out just then I heard someone giggle, it was Miku. She read my mind just now isn't she?

"Oohhh so that's explains it" Kaito explained until he made a little illusions that looks like an auburn gem exactly like the gem in my sword. "What you're looking now is called the shards of hope, its gem that cannot be fooled. Sometimes he even brings destruction but that is still according to what fact does the owner has. This gem is in fact rear that it I was surprised when I saw it earlier and that is also why I attacked you. Gomen" though he said the last part sheepishly

"That must not be all right" I stared at him while he just stared back.

"You're smart; the truth was that gem has a twin except it was missing. It is a thing that has been passed generation to generation. I thought that was the gem but it seems I'm wrong. I could determine that by its color, yours was auburn but its twin was lemon yellow."

I smiled, good everything is fine now but the question is how long could it last?

We walked outside the castle, Kaito waved his hand revealing an ivory colored gate decorated with different kind s of metal that looks like Miku's gate except that it always change it's shape every time you look at it first it was shaped as shapes the fish then etc.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask bout something?" I questioned him

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about Rin" I told him, he looked at Miku and Mikuo as if he was asking them something.

An illusion appeared again where I saw Rin and her scythe.

Her eye were filled with coldness. She was wearing an ebony dress, decorated with dark orange frills.

"Rin for me was kind but things change after some years. And about what you said earlier why I didn't destroyed the 'Cursed Mirage' was because Rin forbid me. She really was becoming much more evil now so just be careful the next time you see her okay?" He said to me in a caring manner.

"Oh sure" with that the four of us entered the gate just then something hot engulfed me. I wonder how long will these adventures last. I guess I'll be in trouble again eh?

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S ALL FOR NOW<strong>

**ANOTHER THING, I WON'T UPDATE FOR A MOMENT. **

**WELL SEE YOU!**


	7. A trip and a trouble

**Yes, I finally made this chapter.**

**After a month of mind block, it's finally done. **

**So, yeah... **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Tension overwhelms me. Shit, why does it have to be in this time? I'm already at the center of this adventure why quit now. Yeah, that's right, I'm a soldier, and I can do this. Wait…. Why are we still here on the portal? We should be on the other dimension by now. I mean, what's happening here. I glanced at Miku, but she wasn't looking. Kaito and Mikuo were all staring into something. I looked were they were staring, my eyes widened. What the heck? It was just nothing, why would they stare there if there was nothing. Next that I knew, I was sweating like a damp cloth.<p>

"We're here" Mikuo mumbled.

"Yeah" Agreed Kaito.

"But this doesn't look like a dimension. It's just like part of the portal." I announced. Suddenly I felt a hand over my shoulder, Miku.

"Don't be fooled by such a thing" She waved her hand over the portal. Just then a dimension appeared. After that everything tensed up, it became so warm that you could probably fry an egg here. The surface was blurring. We stepped out of the portal. I examined my surroundings, it was like a dessert. At the center was a Volcano which on the contrary was so far away.

"So where are we going?" I asked dumbly, Mikuo looked at me as if he was surprised that I was here. Seriously, don't tell me, he forgot that I was here while we were in the portal.

"Were going there" Kaito pointed his fingers towards the volcano. No way, I looked at him like he was crazy. If you could just see it, it's miles away. Kaito smirked "Tsk, tsk, tsk don't tell me your not man enough that, you can't go walk that far?"

"Shut up Kaito, I was just asking" I rolled my eyes and looked the other way around.

"You two just stop it, would you? Anyway let's go. We still have a long way to walk." Miku uttered, while we all nod.

As we walked for several minutes, all of us were sweating madly. When did it start heating like this, there's not even a sun, I'm going to melt.

"Stop" Mikuo commanded.

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked with a serious gaze. Just then the ground started to shake like an intensity seven earthquake just struck. I shortly lose my balance and fell through the ground, butt first. I think I wouldn't like to know what's going to happen next, but heck sure there's something wrong here. The ground cracked as if there was Land erosion. Miku put her arms sideways, stopping us from moving. Putting a finger in front of her nose, telling us to keep quiet, her eyes were fixed towards the ground, filled with curiosity. A telson soon erupted from ground. Really we just got here for a few minutes and now it seems were already encountering trouble. What the hell, we just got here for several minutes people, SEVERAL MINUTES!

"Shit! its Venin, God knows that's what I hate when I visit her." Kaito yelled. Every word was full of hatred.

"Venin?" I asked as Kaito threw a piercing glare at me. "It's the name of that 'thing'" he pointed towards the ground, still with his glare. What, I'm just asking. It's not like I knew everything here-

OH MY EGGPLANT! A freaking large Scorpion soon got out of the ground. Its size was as tall as a tower. It soon examined us like a dog examining a piece of meat. Oh my, please don't eat me I'm not crunchy and overall, not tasty. I'm sweating like a pond now and, oh my Luka if I die, remember that I love you.

"Stop being dramatic idiot and just focus-

Miku started to shout but Mikuo interrupted her.

"Miku!" Mikuo warned her and with that she immediately shut her mouth. And to think of it, this is the first time I heard her shout like that, mostly she just says words patiently.

The telson of the scorpion started to attack us while everyone started to scatter to avoid the attack. I saw Miku kneeled and closed her eyes, whispering strange words. Vines erupted everywhere, tangling the scorpion but its pincers just cut them down into bits. Cold shiver runs through my spine. I grabbed my sword, but what can it do to a gigantic scorpion like that. Okay call me a jerk or anything, I just don't know what to do. More vines erupted but it was still useless. Soon trees also started to erupt, trying to cage the scorpion. Kaito stopped avoiding the scorpion. He momentarily kneels and joined Miku. They whispered strange words, like they were the only one who knows the meaning. The wind grew stronger- swords suddenly appeared through the trees. They were creating a barrier to cage the scorpion. I saw Miku slip, slowly losing her self awareness. Mikuo soon joined and water suddenly formed and covered the whole barrier. They all opened there eyes at the same time. There eyes, were all blazing with blue fire. After a few moments, the scorpion disappeared while there eyes returned to there normal color.

I run towards Miku, who became unconscious, though I can still hear her panting heavily. The trees, vines, swords, the strong wind, and the water disappeared shortly.

"Miku!" Kaito and Mikuo yelled at the same time.

The ground trembled again. What's going to be next snakes, spiders? Kaito and Mikuo stood in front of me and Miku. Wow that just makes me look like a weakling, great. Wait, to say, that's how I even reacted earlier. Nice, they can call me a coward next time.

"Don't think that way Gakupo, no one was in control of the situation, its fine." A small voice of Miku whispered. I can tell, she really drained her energy on that strategy, they used during their fight with that scorpion. The ground trembled, stronger than ever. The ground crack open.

"Thank goodness, you finally showed up Meiko. I thought you're going to hide there forever." Kaito uttered, rolling his eyes.

There on the crack of the ground, a throne ascended. A woman sat on the throne, fine wool covered her like a shawl. She was wearing a crimson Victorian dress; on her hand was a delicate goblet of Venetian glass. The throne was made with pure ruby while diamonds were used to outline it.

"Drinking again Meiko?" Mikuo asked

"Oh hhhii, long time no see guys." Said a drunken Meiko, a smirk, decorated on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>They met Meiko already, what's next...<strong>

**Please R&R**

**Tnx for reading**


End file.
